


Face...Tattoo?

by MissOfTheTruestBlades



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, playing chicken, suggestive phrasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOfTheTruestBlades/pseuds/MissOfTheTruestBlades
Summary: Based on season 1 episode 72 of GMM.Rhett promises Link ice cream. Or a face tattoo.This could have gotten very dirty at the end. My muse isn't about that right now so...sorry-not-sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. Thanks for continuing to peruse all of my random Rhink one-shots. I hope they fulfill little itches about episodes that you may have had, like I do. I'm a recent GMM fan so I'm watching season 1 for the first time. That's why all of these things keep springing up. Knowing them now and seeing them then just gets my brain going. Enjoy!   
> -M

“If you get them all I’ll take you for ice cream. If you miss more than a couple I’m gonna take you out back and whack you,” Rhett said, explaining the instructions of the movie quote game.   
“Give me a face tattoo…?” Link trailed off, grinning suggestively at Rhett. Link was almost positive Rhett hadn’t picked up on the innuendo hidden within the first part of his made-up quote. He was also sure he was going to be horrible at the game but wouldn’t mind too terribly much if it meant he got to tease Rhett later about promising him a whacking and a face tattoo.   
Sure enough, Link was terrible at the game. He definitely missed ‘more than a couple’ even with Rhett’s hints and voice impressions. It hadn’t been as much fun as Link expected though, because for some reason Rhett had decided to get personally offended that Link didn’t know the answers, and started getting grumpy.   
“Why’d you have to yell at me man? You know I don’t watch a lot of movies, and I warned you ahead of time that I would be terrible at that game!’  
“It’s just frustrating man! These are classics! You’re missing out on so much by not knowing them better. But you’re right. I shouldn’t get so worked up over nothing. Especially on the air in front of our fans. I’m sorry.” Rhett bumped Link’s shoulder with his own, and was pleased to see a small smile cross the smaller man’s face.   
“Hey Rhett….I lost pretty bad.” Rhett looked at Link, confused.  
“Yeah. That’s what we just argued about. I know you did. So?”   
“Soooo someone promised to whack me if I did a bad job.” Link winked at Rhett, grinning broadly. Rhett blushed and gently punched Link on the shoulder.   
“There. Consider yourself whacked. I expect better results next time, Neal.”  
“Um hey Rhett?”   
“Yes Link,” Rhett asked, rolling his eyes.  
“You also agreed to giving me a face tattoo,” Link said calmly. Rhett wrinkled his brows.   
“I’m not going to shoot you in the face with a gun, Link. I don’t know what you’re getting at.” Link waggled his eyebrows at Rhett, stuck his tongue out and said,  
“Who said anything about a gun? I know something you could shoot me in the face with, and it’s a lot more fun,” cooed Link in his fake, falsetto bedroom voice. Link expected Rhett to blush even more, maybe punch his arm again and make some joke about his horrible innuendos.   
Rhett did blush, and he did punch Link in the arm again. Instead of a joke, however, he then grabbed Link by the shirt collar and dragged him outside, pushing him against the outer wall of their garage-studio.   
“You want to play this game, Neal? Fine. I can play.” Rhett pushed a wide-eyed Link to his knees, and began to undo his belt. The pair locked eyes and it became an unspoken game of chicken. Would Link stand up and bolt first, or would Rhett put his clothes back in order?   
The belt came undone, Link blinked. The pants were unbuttoned, Link blinked. Pants pulled down to ankles, Link blushed and closed his eyes. A further fabric sound prompted Link to open his eyes again, and there was Rhett, standing pants and underwear around his ankles, cock in hand. Link opened his mouth.   
“Say uncle, Link. I’m not backing down,” Rhett warned, voice deep and quiet,   
“You say uncle, Rhett. I’m not moving.”  
Neither of them backed down. Link got his face tattoo. He then proceeded to get another after every fight with Rhett for the next twenty-five years.


End file.
